Unutterable Love
by Chiby Angel-chan
Summary: A sequel to The Last Gift. Will Rei finally confess? Or will he let her go and keep hiding his unutterable feelings?
1. Close Everything

A/N: Well…since most people love happy ending better, I think this fic wouldn't get much support

**A/N: Here you go! Since most reviewers of "last Gift" asked for a sequel, I made it. This fic will only have two chapters (that's why I said "double shots" in the summary) but I hope you guys will like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing the characters, that's all. **

**Chapter 1: Close Everything**

"Who is your first love?"

Aya suddenly threw a question to a handsome nut-brown haired guy who sat beside her. He cocked a brow while gazing at her confusedly. She didn't stare at him back. She looked up to the bright blue sky while waiting for his answer. They substantively were studying together like usual but what made it different was the place. They were having an outdoor studying under a huge tree where they could study peacefully and enjoyed the fresh air.

He kept his mouth shut even until three minutes. Realizing this, she turned her face to him and repeated, "Answer me, Katase-kun. Who is your first love?" She viscidly glared at his eyes and moved closer to him.

"Well…" He finally sounded his voice off. "Before I give my answer, would you tell me why you suddenly asked me something like that?"

She instantly shook her head and curved her pink lips into a bright smile as she replied, "Just wondering." Then she stared at him again. "It's your turn now. Answer my question."

The green-eyed guy heaved a sigh and gently caressed her cheek; causing a quick palpitation in her chest. "You're the only one who ever caught my heart, Hoshino-san."

"For real?" She asked again in a low tone.

He nodded. She threw him her angelic smile again and once more, she questioned, "Even if I had to leave this world?"

"Silly." Katase stated. "Don't you trust me?"

She nearly skipped a beat when he suddenly pulled her onto his strong chest. She panted rapidly while her heart was crazily thumping in an amazing speed. When he hugged her for the first time two years ago she absolutely didn't feel nervous and happy like this since her heart still belonged to her ex-boyfriend, Rei Otohata. She decided to be with this Katase guy because she wanted to ease Rei from her heart in the first place. She wasn't even sure who she really loved.

But now, she certainly knew which guy who she could believe wholeheartedly. She was able to convince herself this time. Two years was enough for her to change her heart. In fact, she'd always been with Katase and never met Rei again. She really never saw him again since Rei gave a kiss as a birthday present for her two years ago. It was only a past after all.

"No." Aya slowly whispered in his embrace, "I definitely trust you…as long as you promise that you will never leave me."

The nut-brown haired guy chuckled. "I promise." He sincerely replied while releasing her from his hug. "I am always by your side. I've told you that I'd always be near you before, remember?"

She nodded her head and smiled again. "Yes."

But her smile disappeared as she suddenly fell down. He swiftly caught her. He got surprised when he noticed her face turned very pale. "Hoshino-san? Are you okay?"

She attempted to show him a happy look as she formed a smile again and giggled. "I'm all right. Don't worry; I've just got tired because I always studied until midnight lately."

He hugged her again and softly said, "You have to take a rest. Let's go home."

**-o-o-o-o-**

"Please!" A caramel-haired super gal exclaimed loudly. "You must come! Please, Otohata!"

She wasn't even embarrassed though they were in a public place; a bookshop to be exact. She had already yelled to him like that for almost one hour. She kept begging though he always gave the same answer. "No."

She puffed her cheeks while a vein popped up on her head. The ice prince always succeeded to make her angry whenever they met. However since her request was truly important she couldn't give up so easily.

"Oh, come on! What should I do to change your mind? We all will separate from each other soon so before it's too late, we have to make a farewell party! Don't worry; it's just a simple party! I didn't invite your fan girl, I swear! I only invited Miyu, Second Place, you, my Bro, Mami-rin, Tatsukichi and Aya!"

He gasped. His eyes grew a bit wider as the world's greatest gal mentioned the last name. She didn't shake a feeling that declared Aya as one of the guests was causing the idleness of himself to attend the party more. "For the last time, moron. I will never come."

Ran's vein grew bigger as he refused again. "What's the deal with you? We'll be having fun, that's all! We'll graduate next month and after that we'll be busy for our each business! It'll be hard for us to hang out together and see each other again so…"

"Fine." The dark brown-haired guy stated. "I'll come. Now get away from here and stop bothering me."

The brunette curved a wide smile and gloriously yelled, "Really? Hooray! I did it! Keep your words, Ototchi!" She laughed happily and left while waving at him.

He let out a sigh of relief. At least that stupid noisy girl didn't bother him with her foolish request. But at this rate, another problem came. He would see a girl who he never wanted to see; his ex-girlfriend. Although they never met each other for two years, sometimes her face was vaguely imagined in his mind. But he didn't think that he was still in love with her. In fact she already had a better boyfriend who would never hurt her. So there's nothing wrong if he saw her again, right?

**-o-o-o-o-**

As Katase's suggested, she didn't study this night; just for this night. He told her not to push herself too hard, especially since she was going to have an entering collage test one week later. She also would have a farewell party with her beloved friends. Due to those plans she shouldn't be sick.

Suddenly, she felt like she was going to vomit something. She quickly left her room and headed to the bathroom. When she arrived she instantly vomited there. She was shocked when she realized that she didn't vomit an ordinary liquid. Apparently she vomited red liquid that none other than…blood. She trembled as her mouth and hands had been stained by her own blood.

"What…what's happening…?" She weakly muttered while panting. Then she vomited again and sounded a louder voice. Her mother suddenly appeared and walked to her. "Aya, what's the ma—" She paused as she noticed her daughter was vomiting blood.

"Hold on, Aya! I'll call doctor." Mrs.Hoshino said while guiding her daughter to leave the bathroom. Then she called her husband and demanded him to call a doctor. But before she was able to enter Aya's room, Aya fainted. Mrs.Hoshino was getting more shocked as she squealed, "AYA!"

Another day had come. Her beautiful eyes slowly opened. She glanced around and saw her mother sat next to her bed. "Mom…?"

When Aya was about to get up, Mrs.Hoshino hold her. "No. Stay here, sweetie." She said as she gently pushed her daughter onto the bed again. Aya blinked confusedly as she saw her mother's eyes had dropped tears. "Mom? Why…why are you crying?"

Mrs.Hoshino kept sobbing though she had tried to stop. She shouldn't cry in front of her daughter. Afterwards, she took Aya's hand and murmured, "I'm sorry, Aya…I'm so sorry."

The dark-haired girl got more flustered. "What for? What's exactly going on, Mom? I…I don't get it."

Mrs.Hoshino wiped her tears and embraced her beloved daughter tightly. "Last night…you were unconscious…"

"I know." Aya responded. "Then what makes you so sad?"

She continued, "The doctor came…and checked you. And then…he said…"

Aya suddenly felt a bad presentiment. She was afraid to hear her mother's explanation but she told her to continue, "…then?"

"…You…" Mrs.Hoshino's tears slowly wetted her cheeks again as she continued, "You're…"

**-o-o-o-o-**

And this was the day. The farewell party for Ran and the gang had begun. Just like the world's greatest gal said before, the party was quite simple since they celebrated it in a karaoke place.

"…We will rock you! Yeah…!" The brunette and her boyfriend, Tatsuki had just ended their song. Miyu, Yamato and Yuuya clapped their hands. Mami didn't like to praise what Ran had done so she just sipped her juice and turned her face away from that bakkapuru. Rei didn't even hear their song since he secretly gazed at a lovey-dovey couple who sat on the corner; Aya and Katase.

"Alright! Me and Tatsukichi had been singing! The next turn is…Aya!" Ran enthusiastically declared as all of them immediately turned their face to the gorgeous dark-haired girl. However Aya shook her head and said, "But…I can't sing, Ran."

"Nonsense! You'd sung "We are Moles" two years ago, right? Stop pretending and take this mike! Come on!" The caramel-haired gal yelled as she pulled her best friend to the stage. But before they stepped the stage, Aya interrupted, "Okay…I will. But I want to go to the restroom first. When I come back, I'll sing. I promise."

Ran released Aya's arm and spoke again, "Don't you dare flee and break your own promise!"

The dark-haired girl nodded her head and speedily left the room.

When she was on her way, she met Rei who had just come back from the restroom. She came closer to him and smiled. "Nice to see you again, Otohata-kun."

The ice prince set a cold look like usual and responded nonchalantly, "Weren't you singing there?"

"After this." Aya muttered. "May I talk to you for a while?"

Rei narrowed his eyes. "No. I'll make your boyfriend jealous of me."

"You still haven't changed yet." The dark-haired girl chuckled. "Don't worry; we're just friends, right?"

His heart suddenly skipped a beat as she said _"we're just friends"_. Somehow he felt something hurt in his heart. Wait, why did he feel like that? He wasn't shocked, was he? "Alright. What do you want?"

Rei raised an eyebrow as he noticed that her happy look suddenly changed into a painful look. He had seen that look several times since she was always sad because of him. But it happened two years ago; when they were still dating. So how could she look so hurt now? It wasn't him who caused her new sadness, was it? "Is there something wrong?" He asked coldly.

Aya immediately shook her head. "Otohata-kun, I…I'd like to give you something."

She took something from her small handbag and gave it to the ice prince. "Here. Do you still remember about this necklace?"

The dark brown-haired guy enlarged his eyes as he saw the small sword-shaped necklace which she had put on his palm. Of course he still remembered. It was his own gift which he gave her as a Christmas present two years ago. To be honest, it was his favorite necklace but since she was a precious person to him even when he wasn't growing feelings for her yet, he didn't mind to give it to her. "What about it?"

"It's yours now." She replied. "I give it back to you. That's not because I hate your gift, but…"

"Because you already have a new necklace from your boyfriend?" said Rei.

The dark-haired girl shook her head again. "No, you're wrong. This isn't related to Katase-kun. I just…want to erase everything that had happened between us in the past. I know you never liked me. Sorry for forcing you to date me two years ago. I know dating me was the most annoying matter for you. Then as I've given your first gift back, we're…officially closing our past and you can start your new life without me in your mind."

He felt that hurt feeling again. Didn't he always want to hear those words from her two years ago? Why did he feel something wrong? Could it be that he still…loved her? However he quickly dashed the strange feelings away from his mind and gave his attention back to the certain beautiful dark-haired girl. "If that's what you've decided, it's fine. You too; you can start your own new life with that guy."

"Unlike you, I can't start anything." Aya said in a low tone while bowing her head. "I have to finish everything to be exact."

Rei frowned bewilderedly. "What do you mean?"

Aya heaved a sigh and faced him. Then she gave him a smile and answered, "I'll be leaving."

The ice prince was a bit surprised; though he didn't show it. "Uh?"

She kept her smile as she continued, "…forever."

_**To be continued…**_

**A/N: Yeah. I bet you've already known that Aya said she'd leave because she had a terrible disease. But I haven't mentioned what it is, have I? It wasn't an ordinary illness like cancer or tumor. Find out on the next chapter! The next chapter is the last one so everything will be clear there! Will Aya save? Or not? And will Rei do something? **

**Thanks for reading. No review, no second chapter. So please review! **

**Chiby Angel-chan **


	2. Unutterable Love

**A/N: Prepare your weapon to kill me, readers! I bet you'll hate me when you read this last chapter. Ugh…I'm scared! By the way, your guesses were wrong! Sorry! It wasn't leukemia. I've told you that it wasn't cancer right? Besides, leukemia is one kind of cancers; blood cancer to be exact, if I'm not mistaken. You'll figure it out on this chapter. Still, I'm not sure if the ending will satisfy you guys or not. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious, isn't it?**

**Last Chapter: Unutterable Love **

Silence.

Neither of them opened their mouth. Rei kept quiet even after Aya said such a surprising statement. His cold eyes didn't change and she could sense it well. It clearly meant that he didn't intend to understand or even care about what she'd said.

Yes, Otohata was still Otohata. He was truly a heartless ice prince and always will be. That was probably one of the factors why she decided to break up with him. She wasn't able to handle his coldness.

The dark-haired girl broke the silence by saying, "Mm, sorry. That was just a joke. Don't think about it, okay?"

Rei heaved a sigh and started walking, leaving her behind. In the end he didn't say any words to comment her and perhaps he wouldn't even think about it. Stupid, stupid Aya. Why did she have to state a _fact _to him? Why did she have to let him to be the first person who heard that? He would never care anyway.

After five minutes, she got back to the karaoke room. Ran and the others had been waiting for her. She had to keep her promise; singing when she came back. She glanced around and she noticed that something's missing there. "Where's Otohata-kun?"

"He went to the restroom." Yuuya immediately replied. "Didn't you see her, Aya-chan? You were there as well, weren't you?"

Aya lowered her head and replied in a sad look. "No." If he wasn't here, he'd surely left this place. She knew he didn't want to hear her song because he disliked everything about her. But she was fine if he really hated her. She was the one who had caused his hatred in the first place.

"Just forget about that ice guy and sing, Aya!" Ran yelled while giving a mike to her best friend. Aya nodded to the brunette and gave her a tiny smile.

She took a deep breath and instantly let it out. She glanced at Katase while Katase was winking an eye at her with a smile on his lips. She slightly blushed and smiled back. Then she started singing.

Everyone was impressed. This wasn't the first time for Ran, Miyu and Tatsuki hear a song from her. When she sang for the first time they were flustered because she was extremely gloomy that time. Indeed she sang a sad song again but now her voice sounded so pure, soft and amazingly fabulous.

Nobody sounded their voice off except the gorgeous dark-haired girl. Even the talkative Ran and Tatsuki got speechless and couldn't say anything. Miyu, Yamato and Yuuya were amazed and kept their eyes at her. Even Mami also paid her attention to her. Especially the nut-brown haired guy that none other than her boyfriend, Katase. He never heard such a wonderful voice like this and it made him adored his lovely girlfriend more.

After four and a half minutes singing, she put the mike back and closed her performance. As she finished her song, everyone instantly clapped their hands in amazement.

"You've killed me by your voice in four and a half minutes, dummy! Damn, you were so cool!" yelled Ran enthusiastically while still clapping her hands.

Miyu added, "Precisely! That was marvelous, Aya! You're talented to be a singer!"

"You guys are saying too much." Aya replied while scratching her head in bashfulness. "I'm not that good."

Yuuya took the mike again and said, "One more song, Aya-chan! Please!"

The dark-haired girl shook her head as the answer. Truth to be known, she was completely tired and singing like that had wasted her energy a lot, knowing she was currently sick now. Before the blonde guy could force her more, Katase quickly approached the two of them and stated, "Maybe some other time. Hoshino-san needs some rests since she'd been not feeling well lately."

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry." Yuuya brushed his fingers through his blond hair in apology. Afterwards, Katase took Aya's hand and brought her out of the room. The dark-haired girl threw her friends an angelic smile and waved at them. They all waved back.

**-o-o-o-o-**

The couple swiftly walked while Katase's hand was still grabbing hers. The nut-brown haired guy finally lowered the speed and walked normally after getting far from the karaoke place.

"We shouldn't be too hurry, Katase-kun." said Aya in bewilderment. "What's the matter?"

As she threw a question, he stopped and released her hand. She cocked a brow and reprimanded him once more, "What's wrong?"

She was startled as he suddenly embraced her tight. As usual, her heart thumped rapidly whenever he pulled her on his warm chest but this time was different. He was felt so cold. "Katase-kun…?"

"Why…?" He gently whispered. "Why did you hide it?"

Aya asked back, "Hide…what?"

"Don't hide it anymore." The green-eyed guy continued, "You might look happy and radiant especially when you sang earlier. But even though you successfully made me admire your voice you still couldn't trick me, Hoshino-san. I know you're keeping something from me."

Aya enlarged her eyes. She never thought that her boyfriend was this sensitive and could predict what had happened so quickly. "What…what do you mean?"

"I heard your conversation with that guy." Katase answered in his deep voice. "And don't deny it. I certainly heard you said that you'll be leaving. What do you mean by that?"

The dark-haired girl gasped and her eyes grew wider as he had asked the right point. She substantively hesitated to tell him this soon but she knew she was gonna hurt him if she didn't give the true answer. She slowly opened her mouth to say something but her body suddenly trembled. In less than three seconds she had noticed that she had started crying.

"Cirrhosis…" She weakly stated while sobbing. "The doctor said that my liver was…terribly broken and…it's too late…to recover this disease…"

Katase's eyes widened. He just couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "You're not…telling a joke, aren't you?"

"I'm serious!" The dark-haired girl exclaimed. "I…I should be in hospital now. But I asked my parents to let me see my friends today…for the last time. It's useless for me…to stay in hospital. In fact, I'm gonna die soon, aren't I?"

The nut-brown-haired guy narrowed his eyes. He was shocked and still couldn't accept the truth. The girl who he loved would leave this world so fast? _No. If this is just a dream, please wake me up…_he mentally thought.

"Forgive me, Katase-kun." Aya murmured. "I was the one who told you to stay with me. But now I have to leave you…I'm really sorry. If you hate to be an agony girl's boyfriend, you can leave me now. I don't mind…"

She thought he would immediately let her go from his hug and really left her, but she was wrong. What he did was tightened his embrace and muttered, "Is it really hard for you to trust me? I've promised I'll be by your side forever, even if you had to go. I don't care about that cirrhosis or whatever it will do to your body. No matter what happens, I'll always be with you. It's a promise."

Hearing that, Aya was swept out and hugged him back. Unknown the two the cold-blooded ice prince that none other than Rei Otohata secretly heard everything they had talked about. He was surprised as Katase was when he heard that Aya suffered from cirrhosis. Indeed he didn't take Aya's words seriously earlier but now he was sure about it. He didn't know that she really had to leave forever like what she had said.

**-o-o-o-o-**

After she passed the final exam, she was hospitalized. She couldn't refuse to stay there anymore because this happened since she got fainted after vomiting blood again at the school and the doctor suggested letting her rest there before the liver disease brought her to the death.

She never woke up again since she was fainted one week ago. She didn't even realize that she slept in the hospital. She laid in a coma right now. All her friends, including Ran and the others had known about this. They couldn't believe that their timid yet delicate and kind friend would have lose to the horrible illness and left them all.

Today Ran and Miyu were coming to see their unconscious best friend again. They also talked to Aya's doctor right now.

"Is there any way to help her, Doc?" asked the caramel-haired gal.

"There's only one way." The white-clothed man replied. "She'll be saved with a liver donor. Unfortunately, we don't have it. It's rare for people to donate their liver."

Miyu stared at Aya woefully and managed to whisper, "Aya…"

After one hour, they left the hospital. An unexpected guest came right after the two Shibuya gals left. He knocked Aya's door room and he heard a woman's voice responded. "Come in."

Then he entered Aya's room and saw Mrs.Hoshino there. "So it's you, Otohata. Come here." She had known him before since they ever met each other in Aya's house when Aya and him were still dating two years ago.

Mrs.Hoshino gave him a sign to take a seat beside her. He sat after putting a bouquet of flowers on a table which he brought for her. He gazed at the coma dark-haired girl. She seemed slept peacefully; waiting for her death. Then he turned his sight to Aya's mom and asked, "I heard a liver donor can save her. Is that true?"

The middle-aged woman slowly nodded her head. "If only someone wanted to donate it…however, if that person did, he'd replace Aya to leave this world. Nobody can live without liver anyway. Aya also refused to wake. Perhaps…I have to learn to let my daughter go."

Rei sighed. "Don't talk like that. So, she'd have been 100 percent healthy if she received a new liver?"

"Yes, but…the doctor also said that the operation has a side effect. The surgical liver operation will erase her memories and she'll get amnesia." Mrs.Hoshino explained. "Still, it'll be all right if people around her want to help her."

Rei cupped her chin and reacted, "…I see."

Mrs.Hoshino got up from her seat and said, "I'm going to see the doctor. Otohata, would you stay here for a while? Please take care of her while I go. I won't be long."

"Sure." The dark brown-haired guy replied with a nod. Aya's mom thanked him and left her daughter's room.

Rei glared at Aya again. She was a lot looked like Sleeping Beauty. But the difference was she wouldn't wake up by a kiss. She would have been safe if someone was willing her/his liver and ready to die for her.

Die for her…

He moved closer to the bed. He stared at her face. This was the first time he realized that the dark-haired girl was amazingly beautiful like an angel, even when her eyes were closed. He saw a silver necklace around her neck. He betted it must be the necklace from Katase which replaced his necklace.

He bowed his head and let out a sigh. His mind was suddenly flying into his past. No, it was _their _past to be exact.

**FLASHBACK**

_It happened when Aya went to see him in a broadcast room at his school. It was just the two of them there and Aya said that she was happy to be with him though she didn't do anything._

_However Rei explained that he wanted a girl like Ran and hearing that, Aya quickly stated that she'd attempt to be like Ran. But Rei told her just to be her own person._

_"So…what should I do to be close to you, Otohata-kun? I'm confused…I don't know how to act. I never fell in love before. It's the first time I ever love someone…" Aya muttered while her tears were slowly falling down. Her face was as red as cherries._

_Rei sweat dropped and approached her. "There you go again…"_

_Despite she had tried wiping her tears away; she couldn't help but keep sobbing. He came closer to her and spoke again, "I'd probably hurt you without even realizing it. Is that okay?"_

_Aya answered as she cried louder, "That's okay…even if you hurt me, I'll still love you…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'_She'll love me…' _he thought. _'…even if I hurt her, huh?' _

However that was the old Aya. She was Katase's now. She didn't love him anymore. He had hurt her madly and she couldn't take it anymore. He completely understood why she chose Katase instead of a cold jerk like him and he absolutely didn't mind at all.

He dated her out of pity two years ago. He wasn't sure if he liked her or not. But to be honest, what he always wanted was her happiness. Indeed he was selfish but unknown anyone else, he did care about others. He had just realized that he did have feelings for her on her birthday two years ago. That was also the time when they officially separated from each other.

Rei slowly shut his eyes. And suddenly, his mind flew to her face once more. The first one was the scene where he had given a kiss as the birthday present for her.

_**Rei's POV**_

'_I don't…hate it, Otohata-kun.'_

No. Don't pretend to be kind towards me anymore. It's okay if you hate me.

'_Don't talk like that. We're just friends, right?' _

Yes, we're just friends. No more, no less. But why did I feel hurt when you mentioned "friends"? But don't misunderstand. I never said that I wanted you to be more than just my friend right?

'_I thought…you don't want to talk to me anymore. You hate me….because I'm so timid. I thought…you hate me…'_

Stupid. You're really timid but I don't hate you. But it doesn't mean that I like you either, got it?

'_Although I do nothing here with you…I'm still happy.' _

No. Stop it.

'_What should I do? I never fell in love before.'_

I say stop. Don't you hear me?

'_It's the first time I ever love someone…'_

For the last time, stop it or else…!

'…_I'll still love you.' _

_**END OF POV**_

A gasp. He had been awakened as his eyes opened again. She was still on the bed; sleeping like a baby. Apparently she didn't say anything to him. It was him who kept thinking about what she had said to him in the past.

He gazed at her again. Did he love her? If he did, why couldn't he say it aloud? But even if he wanted her to know, how could he say it? She wouldn't wake up unless she received a liver donor. He couldn't merely wait her to leave him before he confessed, could he?

He was stupid at admitting what he felt towards others, especially her. What did he have to do? He didn't want her to die. He wanted her to survive and continued her life, even though he wouldn't be there for her; due to their promise to close everything that related to their past and forget about their each feeling. However unknown the dark-haired girl, actually he didn't want to accept that treaty. And that's because he still couldn't move on though he didn't want to acknowledge it.

"Aya…" Rei approached the unconscious dark-haired girl and managed to whisper right on her ears, "…Thank you."

Then he got up from his seat and turned away. Once more, he glanced at her and curved his lips into a warm smile. He left and shut the door after he exited the room. He didn't mean to lie to Mrs.Hoshino since he didn't stay there until she got back. He didn't hesitate to go because he had already known that there was a guy who was going to replace him; a green-eyed guy who stood in front of him right now.

"Thanks for coming." said Katase while smirking. "You didn't do anything else except sitting beside her, did you?"

Rei shot him a sarcastic glare as he replied nonchalantly, "Don't be dumb. I know she's entirely yours."

"Get a grip." The nut-brown haired guy nearly chuckled. "I was just kidding."

The ice prince shrugged and walked to the nut-brown haired guy. Katase blinked in confusion as he questioned, "What's wrong?"

"Take good care of her." Rei uttered calmly.

Hearing that, Katase formed a smirk again and gave a quick respond, "I'll do it without your demand."

Rei heaved a sigh and turned to Aya's beloved boyfriend again, "Hey…" he managed to whisper, "May I ask you for a favor?"

**-o-o-o-o-**

_**Aya's POV**_

_What is this place…? _

_Dark…it's so dark… I don't wanna be here…_

_Oh…that's…a light….? How bright…_

_Thank goodness…will I be safe now? _

_Oh…I see someone there. Is it…a guy? _

_He seems familiar…who is he? And why is he hiding there? What is he doing? _

_He's smiling…but why does his smile look so painful? _

_Hey…who are you? Have we known each other before? Who are you? Hey…at least show your face…please! _

_No…where are you going? Wait, come back! Don't leave me! I even don't know who you are!_

_Don't go! Please don't leave me alone…_

_Why…? Do you…hate me? Can't we stay together…? _

_**END**_

Her deep brown eyes slowly opened. She saw several people around her. They all looked so radiant. She feebly spoke, "Where...am I?"

She got hugged by her mother who was madly crying. "Aya! Thank goodness…you're safe now, sweetie…"

She winked in perplexity. Everyone was delighted and they all knew why she looked so confused. Her memories had gone since she experienced the surgical liver operation five days ago. Like the doctor said, it didn't matter as long as people around her wanted to remind her about everything.

One of her forgotten friends, Ran Kotobuki hugged her right after Mrs.Hoshino released her daughter. And so did the yellow-haired girl that none other than Miyu Yamazaki. The two of them cried in happiness.

Mami almost cried but she controlled herself and buried her face on Yuuya's chest. Yamato and Mr.Hoshino let out a sigh of relief and smiled. And the last person who she saw, a nut-brown haired guy namely Kazuki Katase brightly smiled at her girlfriend. He was relieved but he had to prepare himself as he was going to attempt to bring her memories back.

He planned to remind her everything he knew about her except one thing. One thing. And that was about a person who had given his life for her. Without that guy, she wouldn't have been alive like this. Still, Katase didn't want to remind her anything about him.

"I'm sorry…" Aya said weakly. "Where is…that guy?"

Ran raised a brow and asked her back. "Which guy?"

"A tall and dark brown-haired guy…I'm sure I've just seen him." The dark-haired girl replied. "I didn't see his face, but…I want to see him. Where did he go? Did he really leave me?"

Everyone was flustered. What did she mean? Who was that guy? Ran and Miyu also looked at each other in confusion. There was only one person who understood what she meant. Katase had an assessment that she was probably talking about Rei.

Since he didn't want her to think about him anymore, he immediately approached her and gently said, "It was just a dream. Believe me."

Aya blinked. She doubted the nut-brown haired guy's answer but then, she decided to keep quiet while she substantively still wondered who he was.

**-o-o-o-o-**

"It's been a half year, isn't it?" The world's greatest gal muttered while she sipped her cappuccino. "It's very fast. I just can't believe that Otohata had passed away to save Aya's life."

Katase nodded and sighed. "You're right. But you know…I've been so flustered lately. Six months had passed and Hoshino-san had recovered. I've reminded everything about her but I didn't say anything about him. Despite knowing him as the most important part of her past, I couldn't let her know his presence in her past because he asked me to hide all about himself from her. He had predicted that she will surely be getting stressed and felt guilty if I told her about him. But don't you think that hiding this unnecessary matter is too cruel?"

The brunette shrugged. "That Otohata was surely an idiot. He looked cold and heartless outside but I've finally realized that warmness of his when I found out about his sacrifice. I can't believe he really donated his liver for her." said Ran with a chuckle. "I agree with you. A pessimist and labile girl like Aya would get depression if she knew the truth. We better keep quiet just like Otohata wanted."

The green-eyed guy got up from his seat and said, "I got it. By the way, I'm going to take Hoshino-san to his grave. Would you like to come along?"

"What! What on earth are you thinking about?!" yelled the caramel-haired gal loudly. "Don't tell me that you're going to tell her about…"

"Tell me about what?" A soft voice suddenly asked.

Ran gasped in surprise. "A-A-Aya?!"

Fortunately Katase quickly interrupted them by saying, "It's nothing, Hoshino-san. We have to go now." He said as he brought his girlfriend farther from the world's greatest gal and waved at her. Ran waved back while heaving a sigh of relief.

After a while, they arrived. Katase guided the dark-haired girl to one of the cemeteries which he had known well. Aya carefully read the gravestone. "Rei… Otohata…? Who is he, Katase-kun?"

"He was one of your friends." He answered. "Let's pray for him."

Aya nodded. She entwined her right palm with the left one and started praying while closing her eyes. Katase smiled at her and did the same. After two minutes of praying, Aya opened her eyes again and asked her boyfriend, "Say, Katase-kun…was he really my friend only? Unlike when I saw you and the others for the first time…I already feel something familiar about him. I vaguely feel like I've already known him before."

"Of course you do. I've told you that he was your friend right?" said Katase. To be honest, he was worried as he thought that she probably tried to remember about Rei. But he attempted to look calm so she wouldn't know that he hid something.

"Or maybe…" Aya cupped her chin and asked again, "…was he my best friend?"

The nut-brown haired guy sighed. An amnesia person was always being inquisitive and had many questions like this, indeed. But he didn't think he was able to answer all of them. Then he took a necklace from his pocket and placed it on Aya's palm. Aya cocked a brow in confusion.

"Did you buy it for me?" The dark-haired girl asked while lifting her face.

Katase shook his head as he replied, "It wasn't from me. That guy was the one who gave it to you." He explained as he pointed at Rei's grave.

"You mean…this is Rei Otohata-kun's present for me?" asked Aya again. "The pendant is shaped like a tiny sword..."

"Do you like it?" The green-eyed guy asked. Aya nodded. Katase formed a smirk on his lips and spoke again, "You should thank him then. And let me tell you, Hoshino-san. Actually, he was…"

The dark-haired girl threw her sight to her boyfriend and waited in curiosity, "He was…?"

A pause. Did he really have to tell this? If he didn't tell her, he'd feel guilty to Rei but if he did, she was the one who would get hurt. But Rei's request had been telling him to keep his mouth shut and decided to tell her another fact.

"…in love with you." He continued. "Yeah, he loved you. I hate to admit this but his feelings for you might be stronger than mine. Unlike me, he never thought about his own feelings. He gave priority to your happiness because he loved you so much."

Aya covered her mouth. "He loved me? Why?"

"I don't know." Katase replied as he ran his fingers through his nut brown hair. "In the end, he didn't have any chance to confess directly. However he had shown how much he loved you before he left. Even though it's unutterable, his feelings for you were true."

The dark-haired girl glanced at Rei's grave. She was speechless. She was absolutely not feeling sad or hurt even after Katase told her a bit about the Ice Prince. Perhaps that was because of her amnesia. Her lost memories had probably eased her sensitive heart. But it didn't mean that she didn't care about it either.

"I see…" Aya murmured. She looked at the necklace again. It was kinda shimmering and once more, she felt something familiar. She had a sense that she had seen this necklace before. But she knew no matter how she struggled to remind herself, it was useless. She was just an amnesia girl who couldn't know anything unless someone told her.

She lowered her head and deepened her sight to the necklace. But five seconds later, there was something strange. She touched her cheeks and realized that they were wet. Katase was surprised and automatically reprimanded his girlfriend, "Hoshino-san?"

Tears kept streaming down her face without any sad expression on her face. She didn't feel sad, so why did she have to cry?

"Katase-kun…what's wrong with me…?" Aya asked in a low tone.

The green-eyed guy frowned in confusion and asked back, "I should ask you the same thing. Why are you crying?"

Aya shook her head and muttered, "I don't know why, but…I felt so hurt when I heard his name earlier…I also felt uncertain when I saw this necklace. I felt like I've lost something precious to me…"

She gazed at the necklace again and grabbed it tightly. She wiped her unstoppable tears even though they kept wetting her cheeks. "Somehow…I just can't stop these tears. Forgive me."

"No need to sorry." Katase let out a big sigh and took Aya's hand. "We'd better go home now, Hoshino-san."

The dark-haired girl nodded. They started pacing but unknown her boyfriend, she secretly turned her face to Rei Otohata's grave and curved her lips into a warm smile; while her eyes were still dropping tears. She felt happy yet hurt. Was it tear of happiness? Or sorrow?

**-o-o-o-o-**

**FIN**

**A/N: Ah! I don't have any time to check this! Sorry! Oh yes, you can flame me because I've killed Rei. Sorry for the bad ending…but don't you think that a happy ending is too cliché? We need something new. And for me this is not a tragedy because in the end Aya was still happy since she still had Katase by her side.**

**Thanks for wasting your time to read this fic. Please review if you like!**

**Chiby Angel-chan**


End file.
